


Sisters

by Jay_Wells



Series: Tabris on Roleplaying [3]
Category: Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: Drinking, Female Friendship, Friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-20
Updated: 2017-04-20
Packaged: 2018-10-21 04:35:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10677798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jay_Wells/pseuds/Jay_Wells
Summary: Tabris asks Morrigan to meet her family over wine.





	Sisters

“Morrigan, I’ve been thinking about that thing what you told me.” Kallian rested her chin on her knees and drowning in a mountain of blankets and pillows. It was almost uncomfortably after years of sleeping on pallets and bedrolls. A half-empty bottle of wine -- another gift from the Arl for saving Redcliffe -- sat on the nightstand. Her cheeks were flushed and she found it was hard to concentrate.

The witch sat cross-legged at the foot of the bed. “Which thing?”

“About considering me a sister.” She felt a pang of guilt over it; Morrigan believed that Flemeth was dead -- for now. In truth, Kallian had chosen not to kill the old woman, a decision she’d regretted in the face of her friend’s gratitude. After all she knew now, Flemeth deserved to die as much as Vaughan.

“I’m going to the Alienage tomorrow, to see what Loghain’s done to it,” she said. Since they’d arrived in the city and had discovered it closed off … the rumors of rioting … the plague … Maker knew what had happened. She needed to see her father and cousins unharmed before she could rest easy. “I’d like you to come with me.”

“I will go as you ask, however I do not understand why.” Kallian winced at her haughty tone. “I have no need to be around your cringing brethren.” 

Nelaros’ wedding band and all the memories it carried weighed heavily on her finger. At the same time, she was tired and drunk. “They are braver than you think, but I don’t want to fight over it. I wanted you to meet my family.”

“I … am surprised you wish me to.” Her features softened a little. “Particularly opposed to your idiotic fellow Warden. Or your assassin.”

Kallian’s stomach turned at the mention of Zevran. “Alistair is coming too. He’s family now.”

After meeting Eamon and Goldanna, she figured he needed one not out to use him for his position. Morrigan made a face at the statement, as if the idea of any kind of relation to Alistair was unbearable.

“And the Crow?” There was nothing sharp in the witch’s words, even an almost gentle teasing. “You didn’t stop smiling for hours after the last time you exchanged glances. Disgusting, really.”

She winced. Morrigan hadn’t been present when Zevran offered his earring, and even if she had been, she wouldn’t have understood. “I … I don’t know what our relationship is right now. I might still bring him, but I’d rather wait to introduce him to my father, yes?”

“I can turn him into a toad, if you like.” Morrigan smiled. She didn’t ask why.

Kallian laughed gratefully. “That won’t be necessary. You may need to turn Loghain into one, though.” She gasped in delight when a different thought came to mind. “Or -- or the Archdemon. Wouldn’t it be funny if we’d spent all this time, and then just turned it into a toad and --  _ squish _ , Blight’s over.”

Morrigan rolled her eyes at her giggling. Drily, she said, “My powers do not stretch so far. Clearly Alistair is a bad influence. His foolishness has rubbed off on you.”

“Come on, Morrigan, have a little fun,” Kallian mumbled into her pillows. 

The witch slipped off the bed. “I think it is time for bed. Fetch me once you’ve recovered from your hangover.”

“Next time, we should invite Leliana,” she mumbled. “I’ll buy some chocolates. After we defeat the Archdemon.”

Morrigan sighed. “Yes, after, my friend. Now sleep, and try to be sober by morning.”

Kallian fell asleep before the lights went out.


End file.
